Entre paréntesis Te amo
by Emily Tapfer
Summary: Tal vez si ese año hubiese sido menos trágico, tal vez si hubiese durado más, todo sería diferente... Pero más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no?


CRÓNICA DE UNA CARTA

_**ENTRE PARÉNTESIS (TE AMO)**_

Una muchacha de unos 17 años de edad estaba de pie en la lechuceria de Hogwarts. Su cabello castaño ondeaba con el viento, y sus ojos marrones estaban rojos por el llanto contenido… Leía una y otra vez una carta, una simple carta… De repente una lágrima por fin salió, pero la muchacha la secó rápidamente… Su orgullo no le permitía llorar, no esta vez. Y no es que la carta tuviera contenido trágico, triste o dramático. Era una carta de una persona de su pasado… Era de una persona de hace tres años. La carta decía…

"Hola, Her…mi…o…ne:

¿Cómo estás? Es un poco extraño escribirte después de tres años… parece que hubiera pasado un siglo entero… pero no, son sólo tres años… tres largos años.

Aprendí a decir correctamente tu nombre, y mi inglés ha mejorado bastante.

Han pasado tantas cosas… me enteré que tus padres murieron en Francia, este año, a través de un periódico muggle que me manda Fleur Delacour cada semana… Decía que la pareja de apellido Granger de Inglaterra habían fallecido bajo extrañas circunstancias, y que su hija Hermione Granger había vuelto a Inglaterra. Cuando lo vi enseguida te escribí. Imagino como te sientes… Mis padres también murieron, hace poco, 5 días para ser exacto. Yo estoy bien, bueno, nunca tanto como para celebrar que se hayan ido, pero estoy bien como para decir que lo estoy.

¿Cómo está Harry? ¿Y Ron? Ése pelirrojo celoso… ¿te dijo lo que sentía por ti? Se le notaba mucho que te quería más que como una amiga… Esos celos, y esas peleas por cosas insignificantes… Recuerdo esa vez en el baile, cuando te hizo llorar… Lamento mucho no haber estado ahí, pero Karkarov me llamó para regañarme por haber ido contigo. Yo lo mandé al carajo… No me importa lo que piense ese hombre, ese mortífago.

Me enteré que Harry Potter venció a voldemort… lo escribo con minúscula porque ese nombre no tiene importancia… dile que lo felicito, y que ganó una gran batalla.

¿Todavía lo quieres? ¿Todavía lo amas? Sí, aún recuerdo cuando me confesaste lo que sentías por él… Créeme, se me partió el corazón, pero te regalé una sonrisa y enseguida cambiaste de tema…

En este momento estoy en la biblioteca de una escuela de Bulgaria donde enseño Quidditch. Hay un montón de chicas mirándome, sonriéndome para que les diga algo. Pero ellas no me importan… Recuerdo esa vez cuando fui a pasear al lago y hacía mucho calor… Cuando muchas chicas de Hogwarts me perseguían insistentemente, y yo las espantaba con mis brazos… Te miré a ti significativamente y te sonreí. Tú te avergonzaste y les dijiste algo a tus amigos-aún mirándome- no sé qué cosa les dijiste, pero en ese momento me prometí que iría contigo al baile.

Recuerdo también cuando iba a la biblioteca para decirte que fueras mi pareja, pero no podía, porque disfrutaba verte estudiar. Aunque no lo creas te ves hermosa leyendo, repasando cada palabra que lees, pasando de página delicadamente. Imagino cómo te debes ver leyendo esta carta… Desearía poder estar allí para admirarte… Eres hermosa, Hermione.

Una chica acaba de venir a preguntarme a quién le escribo, y yo le dije que a la chica que conserva mi corazón. Ella se quedó boquiabierta y se fue, al parecer indignada. Es raro, era una alumna de séptimo curso. La más aplicada, la "sabelotodo", la que pasa todo el día en la biblioteca. Me recuerda a ti, pero ella no es tan hermosa como tú, y no tiene amigos maravillosos.

Es curioso… yo tengo 23 años y tú 17, pero eres muy madura para tu edad, por eso te quiero…

Sí, te quiero, no como amiga… Hermione, sé que pensaste que a mí sólo me importó lo físico en ti porque disfrutaba viéndote estudiar, viéndote caminar, viéndote reír… en general, observando cada detalle de tu rostro…Pero en el poco tiempo que estuve en Inglaterra me di cuenta de tus sentimientos y de tu corazón… Tienes sentimientos muy puros y bonitos, ¡no dejes que nadie te los cambie por nada!...

Ahora iré al grano, pero es difícil… declararme a alguien como tú, tan niña y tan adulta a la vez… tan ingenua e inteligente a la vez… tan… linda…

Lo que quiero decirte, es que te quiero… es que me gusta cada parte de tu ser, cada recoveco, cada rincón… adoro cada pedazo de ti, desde la punta de los dedos de tus pies hasta tu cabello castaño…

No sé si Harry Potter se haya enterado de tus sentimientos, pero tu ya te enteraste de los míos… son sinceros… yo te quiero…

Oh, me acaba de llegar una carta, es de Harry Potter… Sí, de él… Me pide consejos para estar con alguien, una chica, no dice su nombre, pero dice que es pelirroja y que es de su casa, aunque un año menor… Al parecer es la hermana de Ron… por lo menos eso pienso por la descripción que me dio.

Hermione… Él me dijo que ya supo lo que sentiste en cuarto y quinto año… y me dijo que fueron pareja durante 5 meses de quinto, y que después rompieron porque sentían que no era la misma relación de antes, pero que todavía te quiere mucho y te estima y admira…

¿Eso es verdad? Algo me dice que sí… pero no importa, sé que eso es parte de tu pasado… tal como yo… ¿soy parte de tu pasado? Hermione, niña hermosa, yo quiero ser parte de tu pasado, presente y futuro… no quiero que me olvides…¡Nunca me Olvides, por favor!

Vaya, no me había dado cuenta, pero llevo dos pergaminos enteros escribiéndote, y aún no pienso parar. Es curioso, pero al estar escribiéndote no puedo parar de sonreír… Es que imaginarte leyendo esta carta en la lechucería o en la biblioteca me vuelve loco… te debes ver hermosa…

El motivo de esta carta no es para hacerte llorar, por si eso quieren hacer tus ojos…Sólo quería escribirte para decirte todo esto, contarte de qué ha sido de mi vida… entre otras cosas…

Ah! Se me había olvidado contarte de mi interesante vida amorosa –acabo de reírme por eso-… he pasado por tres novias en estos tres años… todas han durado un mes… porque a las cuatro semanas tu recuerdo me invade y no puedo evitar dejarlas… son muy diferentes a ti, y tú eres mi prototipo de mujer ideal…

Al parecer tu vida amorosa es tan interesante como la mía, gracias a Harry me enteré que luego de él fuiste la novia de un tal Justin Finch-Fletchley de la casa Hufflepuff y que él te trató como una reina, pero tú rompiste con él porque, a pesar de quererlo mucho, sólo lo veías como un amigo y compañero; no como pareja…

No sé cómo decirlo, pero de alguna manera u otra me alegra que no hayas seguido siendo su pareja, porque la sola idea de imaginarte besando a un desconocido me mata… ¿será porque yo quiero ser ese desconocido al que besen tus labios? Al parecer esa es la razón…

Seguiré recordando… Aunque tú no te acuerdes, en cuarto año pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, de lejos. Tú estudiando en la biblioteca y yo sólo mirándote dos mesas más lejos de ti… Lo diré otra vez… ya que insisto que te vez hermosa estudiando… siempre tan concentrada en la lectura…

Ver cómo tus ojos marrones siguen cada palabra es simplemente alucinante, es como ver a un ángel bajar del cielo, porque eso eres tú para mí, un ángel precioso caído del cielo hace 17 años.

Si pudiera dar mi último respiro de vida rogaría porque fuese junto a ti… es que verte en mis últimos minutos o segundos de vida sería como volver a vivir mientras estoy muriendo.

Acaba de venir una alumna a decirme que está enamorada de mí… en seguida miró la carta y por segunda ves alguien preguntó que para quién es… y yo totalmente frío le dije que para la niña más hermosa del mundo, la que se ganó mi corazón…

La alumna se quedó boquiabierta y enseguida sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos… yo le dije que no llorara, porque el chico más "codiciado" del colegio y 3 años mayor que ella (ella tiene 14 años) la quería a ella… Ella sonrío interesadamente y fue a buscarlo, yo sonreí.

En este momento la dueña de la biblioteca está regañando a unos alumnos porque estaban tratando de encontrar pareja para el baile de fin de curso y botaron un estante de libros…

Vuelvo a recordar… aquella vez en que bailamos… ¿recuerdas cuando te elevé? Al parecer te divertías mucho… yo sí lo hacía, verte sonreír me divierte totalmente, tu sonrisa es lo que anima mis días… y no sabes cuán gris han sido desde que no te vi más… ¿Por qué no respondiste mi carta, la que te entregué cuando me fui? ¿Acaso no la leíste? Esperé mucho tu respuesta… y aún la espero… Y espero que esta carta la respondas, aunque sea con una palabra, eso me haría el hombre más feliz del mundo… o por lo menos de Bulgaria…

En fin… si tuviera más tiempo te seguiría escribiendo, pero me tocaba dar clases hace diez minutos y por estar escribiéndote me pueden despedir o bajarle puntos a la casa de la que soy profesor "guía"…

Ahora me despido, con eterno cariño…

Viktor Krum…

(te amo…)"

Viktor Krum la amaba… eso era lo único que Hermione Granger podía pensar…

Tomó una pluma y un pergamino, y, sin siquiera pensarlo, escribió:

"Víctor Krum:

Me acabo de dar cuenta de que yo también te amo…

Con eterno amor,

Hermione Granger…

(Espero verte pronto)"

Le entregó la carta a la lechuza que acostumbraba utilizar para enviar sus mensajes, con el corazón latiendo rápidamente.

"Para Viktor Krum"-le dijo-

Pasó un mes, exactamente, y la muchacha llevaba la carta adonde fuese… Un día, mientras estudiaba en la biblioteca, le llegó un avioncito de papel de la nada. Hermione lo tomó y lo abrió, para ver si tenía algo escrito. El avioncito decía:

"Hermione:

¿Me amas? ¡Qué gran sorpresa! No sabes cuánto esperé para eso… en este momento te ves hermosa leyendo ese libro de artimancia… ¿es para tu examen final? Acabas de cerrarlo, y sacaste otro de… ¿Filtros amorosos? Sí, filtros amorosos… ¿A quién quieres hechizar? ¿Me estás engañando? Es broma, no sacaste de filtros amorosos, sacaste un ejemplar de transformaciones… Eres muy buena en esa asignatura, ¿para qué quieres saber más? No lo sé… seguramente quieres ampliar tus conocimientos. Acabas de soltarte el cabello, así te ves más hermosa de lo que eres.

Ahora Harry llegó a tu lado, te acaba de sacar una sonrisa… Me alumbraste el día, mi niña. Harry te acarició la mano, y te dijo que te quiere mucho. Tú le dices que tú también lo quieres y que esperas que nunca se termine su amistad. Le preguntaste cómo le fue con Ginny y él te dijo que excelente, y que ya eran pareja. Le sonreíste y luego él se despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

Pasaste de página de nuevo en tu libro. Una lágrima rodó por tu mejilla y tus labios dijeron algo, al parecer mi nombre… No llores por mí, aquí estoy, más cerca de lo que crees.

Secaste tus lágrimas y cerraste el libro. Tomaste un diario para escribir y comienzas a hacerlo.

En 5 segundos te mando esto.

Hasta muy pronto.

Viktor Krum

(sigo amándote)"

Hermione miró hacia todas las direcciones… ¡su verdadero amor estaba en esa misma habitación!... De repente se volteó a mirar hacia atrás... ahí, dos mesas más atrás, estaba Viktor Krum, simulando leer un libro…

Viktor levantó la vista y le sonrió a la chica, quien de inmediato se puso de pie y lentamente fue hacia el chico. Se sentó a su lado y le dijo:

-Te extrañé mucho.

-Yo también, Hermione -dijo Viktor-

-Sí, ese es mi nombre correctamente…-sonrió Hermione-

-Hermione…-dijo Viktor acercándose a la castaña-

-¿Sí?-dijo la chica, mirando directamente a los oscuros ojos del búlgaro-

-Te amo-dijo Viktor. Se acercó a la muchacha y la besó. La chica le correspondió. Cuando se separaron, el chico añadió:- Hermione, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Hoy y para siempre quiero serlo…-dijo Hermione-

Ambos sonrieron y volvieron a besarse, mientras Viktor con una mano desocupada escribía en un pergamino:

"(Por Siempre Te Amaré)".

FIN


End file.
